Beginnings
by Shaka Moon
Summary: Ginny dá-lhe tudo o que ele quer, e ele dá-lhe tudo o que pode. Mas há coisas que, por muito que queiramos oferecer, já pertencem a outro alguém. Harry/Luna


**Título:** Beginnings

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood

**Rating:** PG, por agora

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum persongem me pertence, excepto a Wanetta. OOC-ismo qualquer que você detecte pode atirar ovos em mim que eu deixo.

**Sumário:** Ginny dá-lhe tudo o que ele quer, e ele dá-lhe tudo o que pode. Mas há coisas que, por muito que queiramos oferecer, já pertencem a outro alguém.

**A/N:** Supostamente para um Challenge do fórum 6 Vassouras do ano passado. Pois é, procrastinar não é legal.

* * *

Harry estava nervoso. O seu dia não estava a correr particularmente bem – colegas Aurores chateavam-no quase de cinco em cinco segundos, cartas e mais cartas iam chegando à sua secretária à medida que a tarde avançava e, para o cúmulo, tinha combinado de se encontrar com alguém para sair por volta do fim da tarde, quando deixasse o Ministério.

(Não que Harry, soando muito pessimista, acreditasse que conseguiria sair de lá antes das nove da noite.)

- Mr. Potter! – guinchou uma mulherzinha pequena, pálida e com as pernas tortas da porta do seu gabinete. O manto violeta caía-lhe rapidamente sobre o corpo de novo, e ela respirava com dificuldade.

- Diga, Wanetta – respondeu Harry, tentando soar receptivo a qualquer coisa que ela lhe pudesse dizer e sorrindo um sorriso que mais parecia uma careta.

- Chegou outra carta para si – anunciou Wanetta, recompondo-se.

- Outra? – suspirou Harry, olhando para ela com um ar algo miserável. Wanetta sentiu que tinha permissão para entregar a carta ao seu destinatário, e assim o fez, pousando-a em cima da mesa.

- Muito obrigada.

- Não tem de quê – sorriu ela, saindo rapidamente do gabinete. Afinal, não se deve abusar da hospitalidade do Chefe dos Aurors.

Sozinho de novo, Harry abriu a carta descuidadamente, amassando um bocado do envelope. Abriu-a e leu:

_Harry, preciso que venhas comigo a Diagon Alley assim que possas. Está na altura de comprar os materiais escolares para as crianças e eu não posso carregar tudo sozinha. Ainda não estou recuperada da febre que tive na semana passada._

_Ginny _

Mas é claro que não precisava sequer de pedir, pensou Harry sorrindo para o ar. (E daí até precisara, senão Harry não teria conhecimento da situação.)

Harry pôs a carta numa gaveta por debaixo do tampo da secretária e voltou a focar-se no seu trabalho. Olhou desanimado para a pilha de papéis que se apresentava em cima da sua secretária... tinha muita coisa a fazer ainda até chegar o fim da tarde.

* * *

Só que o fim da tarde chegou mais depressa que Harry previra. Estivera tão embrenhado no seu trabalho que mal dera pelo tempo passar. Quando a luz no seu gabinete começou a ficar mais alaranjada, apercebeu-se que já estava na hora de sair. Levantou-se da cadeira e olhou para a secretária: realmente, já não havia perto de metade dos papéis que havia quando começara a trabalhar. Tinha sido um dia proveitoso, e isso alegrava-o.

Arrumou as coisas que faltavam nas gavetas debaixo do tampo, deixando apenas uma pena e um boião de tinta azul em cima da secretária.

Estava a preparar-se para sair do gabinete quando se lembrou do que tinha que fazer depois.

Pegou rapidamente numa pena, molhou-a no tinteiro e sacou um pedaço de pergaminho amassado do bolso do manto. Escreveu à pressa uma resposta a Ginny, dizendo-lhe que ele próprio compraria os materiais escolares das crianças ainda nesse dia. Entregou a carta à sua coruja, que apelidara de Hedwig, assim como a sua primeira companheira, e viu-a partir, voando velozmente por entre as torres dos edifícios até se perder de vista.

Harry ainda estava nervoso. Mas estava um bocadinho mais satisfeito consigo mesmo depois de ter organizado mais a sua vida diária, nem que fosse só um bocadinho.

* * *

À medida que ia percorrendo os corredores do Ministério para sair do trabalho, o nervosismo crescia em Harry. Sentia a característica adrenalina de fazer algo quase proibido como sempre sentira desde que via Luna depois do trabalho ou quando não tinha nada melhor para fazer, mas desde que estava casado com Ginny a sensação parecia ter mudado. Ainda sentia alguns arrepios na espinha e ainda especulava mil e uma maneiras das quais Ginny pudesse tomar conhecimento da sua infidelidade, como sempre sentira, mas a adrenalina característica de fazer algo proibido abandonara-o há já muito tempo. Talvez ter casado com Ginny não tivesse sido a coisa certa a fazer, mas talvez andar a ver Luna mal tinha um momento livre fosse ainda mais errado.

Harry sabia que era errado, mas, infelizmente, não sabia como se afastar de Luna e voltar para casa feliz, falsamente feliz, mas mesmo assim, sorrir para Ginny e dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem quando na verdade o que ele estava era frustrado, cansado até da vida que levava. Não se sentia sempre assim, mas infelizmente demasiadas vezes para o habitual.

Mas também se sentia bem com Ginny. Adorava passar tardes na companhia dela e dos filhos, a jogar quidditch, brincar no jardim ou simplesmente dar um passeio por Diagon Alley. Eram os seus momentos felizes, aqueles que lhe punham um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso que brotava no mais profundo recanto do seu coração.

Harry estivera com Luna um pouco depois do fim da guerra, mas verdade seja dita, não achou que tivessem o mínimo potencial para casal. Era esquisita a maneira como se relacionavam, como eram parecidos. Não era convencional. Harry acreditava agora que devia ter havido alguma razão para ter estado com ela então, mas depois de todas as vezes em que a visitara, a vira a crescer e, apesar de não ter deixado de ser uma rapariga sonhadora e fora do comum, tornar-se mulher, o que sentia em relação a Luna fora-se modificando ligeiramente. Afinal, ele também estava mudar, era normal que os seus sentimentos mudassem também.

Para Harry, Luna ainda era a rapariga que dizia ver Thestrals a puxar as carruagens em Hogwarts no seu quinto ano e aquela que o compreendia e que falava com ele sobre as coisas que mais magoavam com uma simplicidade incomum, mas era agora também mais do que isso.

* * *

**A/N2:** Tá no início ainda. Se gostarem, escrevo mais.


End file.
